The present invention relates to a laser disk carrying case for carrying a laser disk which comprises a housing formed of two symmetrical shells, and a disk holder pivoted to one shell and turned in or out of the shells for storing a laser disk or retrieving it from the case.
Various laser disk carrying cases have been proposed for carrying individual laser disks, and have been appeared on the market. These laser disk carrying cases are commonly comprised of a cover shell hinged to a bottom shell and locked by lock means. When opening the cover shell, one may have to try several times to find the correct direction. Another disadvantage of the prior art laser disk carrying cases is that the cover shell may get stuck easily, and one shell have to apply more labor in opening the case. Further, the individual laser disk may fall out of place as the cover shell is opened.